The Fox and The Wolf
by Chomei216
Summary: There's an old saying in Uzushiogakure "One Uzumaki is trouble, two is a disaster waiting to happen" Naruto didn't expect to find a runaway shadow clone in the hokages office when he returned and what's this Uzushio place? Main OC strong naruto eventual kekkei genkai maybe eventual slash
1. Chapter 1

Kizu Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki were inseparable before Kushina's departure to Konohagakure. The two were often mistaken as twins being the same age both born the 10th of July and raised by their mothers the two adolescent redheads were way more than cousins. When Kushina and her mother went west for Konohagakure, Kizu and her mother went east for well… lets just see what we find out when the legacies of these estranged souls cross paths.

Hizuko Uzumaki is currently walking down the same path his aunts walked through the Land of Fire along with his four-legged companion Kyumari, it's been a long journey but they finally have Konohagakure in sight.

I look down at Kyumari before asking "Do you think everything's going to go well?" his fur looks beautiful in the beaming sunlight. Kyumari is the only wolf from the island with sun kiss blonde hair with red tips just like mine and even after 16 years I can get lost in it like its my first encounter.

"I hate when you do that Baka" Kyumari snapped at me agitated with my daydreaming. "Its not my fault you look like a flaming star!" I shouted starting one of our classic arguments. Before we could even think about what we were doing, we found ourselves surrounded by what I assume to be an Anbu unit. One stepped forward with a dog mask on "You two can come with us" He spoke in a monotone voice.

Before I could say anything we were already being taken away via Shushin, landing in front of a beautiful busty woman with a strange diamond in the middle of her forehead. The anbu that brought us in disappeared just as fast as they brought us in. "State your business. Clearly you're a Shinobi but no headband, we don't offer sanctuary to rouge ninja." Lady Tsunade glared deeply. 'Man if looks could kill' I thought to myself

"I apologize for our unannounced intrusion Slug Princess. I am Prince Kyumari 5th son of Fenrir King of Wolves Protector of the Howling Isles." Kyumari spoke his voice demanding respect from all three women in the room. None of them really seemed to know what to say but the pink haired teen was the first to speak "The howling isles? Tsunade-Sama?" She turned to her Hokage confused. "Not now Sakura." The hokage said dismissively and continued "It's unheard of for you're people to leave your home let alone seek humans, so what has happened or will happen to bring you here? And who is he?"

I can hear the curiosity in her voice as she turns towards me along with a subtle whisper of fear I think she should be fearful honestly. "I am Hizuko Uzumaki, we've came here searching for my cousin Naruto Uzumaki" I said slightly hesitant. "Uzumaki? Tsunade-Sama what is going on?" This time it was her assistant that spoke. The Hokage shook her head and sighed before finally speaking "The Howling Isles is most secret Sage region, three islands pass the ruins of Uzushiogakure protected by massive whirlpools the Uzumaki could barely navigate if they wanted. Wolves, Foxes, and Lions inhabit the isles each ruling their own island but also cohabitating. The Slugs of Shikkotsu Forest told me of them. Also told me they would never seek out humans unless they foresaw a threat to their kind."

Sakura and her assistant both looked at her ghostly but Sakura had the courage to speak first once again "What does this have to do with Naru-" Sakura was interrupted by someone kicking the door open making it slam obnoxiously into wall. "OBAA-CHAN I'M BACK! YA MISS ME?" Walking threw the door was an older man with long white spiked hair in a low pony tail and in front of him was me? 'Who is this Bozoo?' I look him from head to toe, his orange jumpsuit identical to my red jumpsuit. While his eyes are a deep ocean blue mine are a paler ice blue, he had 3 whiskers on each cheek while I have two.

Everyone in the room seemed to let us have this moment. He finished sizing me up the same time I finished with him and he screamed "AND WHO'S THIS CLOWN COPYING ME?" before I could even react a pink blur sent the blonde out the door and into the wall in the hallway. "Now's not the time Naruto, show sum respect baka" Sakura shouted agitated.

I looked at Kyumari for the first time since entering the Hokage's office and he's just as shocked as me but I can see the amusement in his eyes barely being contained. "Sakura-Kun I appreciate the gesture but I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from hitting my cousin" I spoke softly with a polite smile and Kyumari just couldn't hold back and broke the short silence with his maniacal laugh. "Jiraiya help him out of the wall please and Shizune find me a bottle of sake" Lady Tsunade sighed.

I went out in the hallway to talk to my "cousin" while the Hokage filled the other Sannin in on what she knew so far. As I walk up to Naruto he just stares at me awestruck not really sure what to say, I stopped just two feet in front of him "You're my cousin?" he grinned, so shockingly similar to my own wolfy grin. "I didn't know there are other Uzumaki" He continued. "Yeah I am and not that I know of. Maybe some others escape Uzushio before the destruction but not likely" I said.

"Uzushi-" "Not right now Naruto I think they have more to explain" Jiraiya interrupted. "Actually we do, the Akatsuki is more of a threat than you all probably thought." Kyumari added. Tsunade finally spoke again "We already are tracking the Akatsuki, we're aware of the threat they pose. A group of S-rank rogue ninja isn't something we would take lightly"

"The leader of the Akatsuki wields the Rinnegan but it is all being ran in the shadows by Madara and Obito Uchiha for a scheme that we still aren't clear about whatever it is, it has sages across the isles howling about running stars. Even if they don't succeed in collecting all nine Bijuu, this thing will be here in three years…" Kyumari trailed off. "My father met Madara once he saw two paths laid in front of him, one of great light and the other a darkness greater than he's ever seen." Kyumari trailed off again. "Kakashi get in here" Lady Tsunade said tiredly and through the window came Kakashi whose face was just as pale as everyone else in the room. "How do you know all of this? None of this even makes sense how could either of them still be alive?" Kakashi asked franticly. His students looking at him wide-eyed, the elders in the room sharing the same look of sympathy. "Madara would've died centuries ago and I saw Obito Uchiha die with my own eyes. Either you have the wrong information or this is some kind of setup." Kakashi continued. I looked at Kakashi and then to Lady Tsunade and she didn't look like she even had the energy to correct her subordinate "King Fenrir sent us away from The Howling Isles to search for what it is the Sages speak of and we stopped in Uzushiogak" "WHAT IS THIS UZUZUSHIGAMI PLACE YOU KEEP GOING ON ABOUT?" Naruto interrupted me. I glared next to me at this idiot that's supposed to be my cousin before continuing "I don't know about you Baka but that's the home of my Uzumaki blood and I would appreciate it if you used some respect when referring to it" I spat, everyone else in the room taken slightly aback even Kyumari. I continued, "Uzushiogakure was the home of the Uzumaki, The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. Our family crest on your back and the flak jackets of this village. As I was saying we stopped shortly in Uzushiogakure for my first time and we met Itachi Uchiha" The reaction to me mentioning the young Uchiha was split between the young and the old. Naruto and Sakura stood there confused whereas the others looked as if they seen a ghost.

Tsunade spoke this time full of energy; Shizune finally returning with a bottle of sake "Is there anything else he told you?" Kyumari spoke for me knowing I couldn't take being interrupted one more time "This thing they have leads back to the Uzushiogakure. We found the Uzumaki hidden chamber but it requires the chakra of two Uzumaki to open it, which is what lead us here. Kizu-Sama always spoke of her sister who lived in Konohagakure and Itachi mentioned an Uzumaki here, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"So be it. I'm reinstating Team 7 as Sakura Haruno, Naurto Uzumaki, and Hizuko Uzumaki under Kakashi Hatake. You three are to prepare for departure and meet Kakashi at the training ground in two hours." Lady Tsunade Ordered "Hai" we all replied and walked out the door.

"He's hiding something Tsunade" Jiraiya spoke once the door was closed "His chakra is almost identical to Naruto's. Both of Naruto's chakras" The Hokage turned to her old teammate with the same solemn face that's been oh so familiar all day "I know, Kakashi find out what it is. Shizune summon the Shinobi Clan heads and Danzo, the civilians have no business in this" Kakashi and Shizune both left immediately, leaving the two sannin with the first of many bottles of sake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back to The Fox and The Wolf , sorry for the long wait .~. Had a bad case of writers block but thankfully with this Coronavirus crap I had some time and motivation surprisingly. Uhm this my first fight scene so criticism would be lovely. I hope you enjoy. I'll try to have chapter 3 ready next week sometime so look forward to that. I don't own naruto nor do I make any profit or any form from this story

* * *

The disgruntled murmur that her supposedly top shinobi and clan heads were making, edged Tsudade's already draining headache. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi each had identical faces stricken with dread, this only going noticed by Shikaku Nara who has been sitting quietly studying the three ninja. Going through the infinite possibilities they could have three legendary ninja so shaken accompanied by the emergency council meeting in the middle of the afternoon.

Shikaku turned to his Hokage squinting his eyes at the realization.. There were no civilian clan heads present. 'What is going on here?' Shikaku thought to himself before he could voice his concern another beat him to it.

"Tsunade-Dono with all due respect how much longer do you expect us to sit around here? I cant speak for anyone else but I have responsibilities that I have to attend to" spoken smugly by Hiashi Hyuga. Most of the Jonin in the room ignored the mans arrogance but Tsume Inuzuka was far from most Jonin

"Oh shut it Hyuga! You don't here my dog whining about not getting his precious hair brushed, suck it up!" the Inuzuka clan head barked loudly causing those closest to her to wince slightly.

Hiashi Hyuga barely glanced down at the speaker but knew who it was even without his Byakugan "And who is the stain on the wall to compare me to a mutt?" taunting the already explosive Kunochi. "How bout I stain this wall with your blood and I'll show you a real mutt." Tsume snarled. Chakra emanating off her body while she watched the pale-eyed ninja activate his kekkei genkai. Before he could respond to the threat Tsunade spoke "ENOUGH! You all are supposed to be my elite and this is what I deal with? Childish insults and whining." She looked around in disgust.

The room was finally silent for the first time since everyone entered. Tsunade caught eyes with Danzo Shimura who had a strange look of approval and curiosity, probably why he has been so unusually quiet. Tsunade finally spoke "I will be placing the village on a permanent level two state of emergency until further notice." The authority in her voice spoke volumes, yet she still paused to see if anyone had the audacity to speak up or even challenge her. Tsunade continued "This morning one of our anbu units intercepted a young boy and his wolf. After bringing them to my office we found out that they are from The Howling Isles. A Prince and the young boy an Uzumaki, more information will be gathered" she spoke composed and very formal. Still nobody spoke, some of her best looked as if they've been poisoned and were seconds from death. These were the ones who definitely knew of The Howling Isles. Tsume, Shikaku, Anko, Asuma, and even Danzo.

Jiraiya stepped forward to speak "Hundreds of years ago before the discovery of what we now practice as ninjutsu giant beasts roamed the lands, Lions, Foxes, and Wolves with magical powers protected and even helped humans. Saved them from natural disasters, fertilized the lands, and cleaned water. Once Ninshu was discovered they isolated themselves east of The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. The King of Wolves told the Elder toad his Scouts, Nomads, and Sentries will be called home only to return to save us all from the destruction we would eventually bring onto ourselves."

At that every hand in the room went up.

* * *

Meanwhile the new Team 7 assembled at Training Ground 11. Kakashi finally arrived and stood in front of his revamped team and began explaining the exercise "You three will be working together to get these two bells from me. The point of this exercise is for me to see all of you guys strengths and weaknesses, and also see how well you guys can work together. Naruto and Sakura you two have been training under The Legendary Sannin so I expect you both to show that."

At that moment he turned to me " And Hizuko I know you're full of surprises." Kakashi said in the same calm tone he's been using since we've arrived at the training grounds. "That being said I expect none of you to hold back." He finally finished and jumped back "BEGIN"

At the start I jumped back and began running threw hand signs to get the party started "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" "Shadow Clone Justu" Simultaneously Naruto and his clones charged Kakashi running straight into the line of fire of my jutsu. All of the clones didn't even have time to dodge all of them disappearing leaving a puff of smoke in their place. Naruto turned around glaring "Watch where you're aiming, Baka" He shouted

Sakura and Kakashi stared at us both with a sweat drop and I seized the opportunity. I began charging towards Kakashi at full speed, as I ran past Naruto I spoke just loud enough for him to hear "Maybe try staying out my way, Baka '' making sure he saw my smirk. As I approached the silver haired ninja I took my katana out of its sheath and prepared to cut him through but of course he intercepted with his own kunai.

We stared at each other in a deadlock both trying to overpower the other. "Head on approach? Risky.. What do you plan on doing now?" I couldn't tell if he was antagonizing me or just simply curious but either way I showed him. I sent my chakra through my katana and Kakashi stared at me in disbelief as his Kunai began melting and both of our faces turned red from the heat radiating from my sword. Sakura managed to get behind Kakashi at some point and began charging towards us fist raring to go.

Kakashi noticed Sakura and weighed his options. Just before his Kunai was no more Kakashi kicked me square in my chest and sent me flying into Naruto. Then he spun around just in time to catch Sakura's fist and sent her crashing into both of us. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" Kakashi didn't let up and sent his jutsu right at the three of us. "Earth Style: Rock Wall" I shouted as I slammed my hands on the ground.

The two Jutsu collided and Kakashi was nowhere in sight. We all finally stood up and I turned towards Kyumari who was watching on the sides under a tree. "He's underneath you" He shouted but it was too late a pair of hands appeared around my ankles. Naruto and Sakura reacted in unison to save me in time. Naruto wrapped his arms around my waist trying to hold me above the ground while Kakashi kept pulling me down inch by inch. Sakura stood in front of me with chakra covering her fist and slammed it right below me. Breaking the ground up and causing Kakashi to have to take to the sky.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto shouted. Six shadow clones appeared, two of them began propelling the other four Narutos' at the Jonin. Kakashi dispersed the first clone and instantly felt something different. The smoke was hot, way hotter than it should be. The next clone attacked while the other two went for the bells around his waist. He didn't have much choice but to disperse them but with each clone the hotter the smoke got. The two clones on the ground sent the real Naruto Kakashi's way, a rasengan in his hand ready for the Jonin.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder for momentum and was able to move behind the blonde and send him crashing into the ground. Kakashi landed a few seconds later, his lone sharingan looking at me "I said don't hold back". Everything about his demeanor is challenging me and I more than accept. Sakura pulled her gloves down while Naruto dusted himself off "You guys mind going for the bells when you see an opening?" I asked my two teammates and they both nodded. 'Perfect' I thought to myself. I stuck my Katana into the ground and started performing hand seals "Fire Style: Great FireBall Jutsu" "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu" Kakashi canceled out my jutsu with his. 'Still according to plan' I think to myself, I grabbed my katana and ran through the steam straight for Kakashi.

The jonin seemed to have the same idea and seconds later we were once again in a deadlock. The steam was starting to disappear 'I need to find a way to hold him here' I thought to myself. I took one hand off my blade and performed a one handed sign "Lava Style: Molten Puddle" Kakashi stared at me in disbelief as my jutsu began spreading from my feet melting Kakashi's Sandals in place just as Naruto and Sakura dived in both grabbing a bell.

"Oh my gosh Kakashi-Sensei you should see ya face right now" Naruto laughed throwing the bell in the air and catching it. Sakura pulled out a kunai to help the jonin free "How did you make Lava come from your feet Hizuko?" she asked curiously. "My shoes and blade are able to conduct and manifest my chakra" I explained. "But I think the important question is how did you make **Lava** come from your feet?" Kakashi asked but continued before I could answer. "I've never heard of an Uzumaki with any elemental kekkei genkai" He finally finished.

I looked towards Kyumari for help but it wasn't really much he could do across the field. "Uhh" I start nervously "Always expect the unexpected from an Uzumaki" I said with a sweatdrop. Kakashi didn't seem to press it anymore.

Instead he turned his attention to the next Uzumaki "And Naruto what did you do to that second batch of clones?" The three of us stared at the Jonin equally confused. "I'm not sure what you mean Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto finally answered. Kakashi sighed as he began taking off his fingerless gloves. Revealing blisters on his knuckles and majority of the back of his hands "Oh my god Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura almost yelled as she moved to help the jonin.

Naruto and I just stood there standing while Sakura performed Mystical Healing on our team leader "Naruto" Kakashi finally spoke again "Make a shadow clone" Naruto nodded and did what his sensei asked. Sakura turned to look "It looks normal" Kakashi stared at the clone with his Sharingan for a few minutes "It does look normal" He finally spoke. "Have it take a few steps back and Hizuko take it out"

The clone jumped back a few feet and seconds later my kunai hit. The clone dispersed leaving behind scorching hot steam. Way more steam than smoke a normal clone leaves behind. Nobody said anything just looking at the steam dissipating. "Was that a steam clone?" She could've been asking any of us but Sakura looked towards Kakashi hoping he'd have an answer.

With his hands all healed Kakashi pulled his headband over his Sharingan and stood up "I'm going to go buy a new pair of sandals, we depart from the east gate in an hour" The jonin body flickered away before we could even respond.

I walked over to Kyumari, leaving the other two behind "how the hell did **that **happen?" I asked animatedly

* * *

"Wait wait Kakashi what are you telling me" Tsunade sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Hizuko Uzumaki is able to use Lava release and Naruto starting making Steam clones in the middle of the-" Tsunade interrupted "I heard you the first time Kakashi" she sighed grabbing a bottle of sake out of her drawer.

Shizune looked as though she wanted to say something but probably knew it was in her best interest not to. "Kakashi not to say you're lying but are you sure?" Jiraiya spoke "If Naruto was gonna awaken a kekkei genkai it definitely would've been during our training" Tsunade looked between the two ninja "Kakashi you said he started doing this in the middle of the fight; so in the beginning of the fight the clones were normal?"

Kakashi nodded. "Maybe he accessed the Kyuubi's chakra" Tsunade spoke out loud "No, that's never happened before and Kakashi's Sharingan would've been able to tell the difference" Jiraiya explained "Kakashi what happened between the first round of clones and the second?" The Sannin questioned.

Kakashi thought for a second before he spoke again "Hizuko and Sakura both charged me, I threw them both into Naruto. Then I used the Hidden Mole Jutsu on Hizuko, Naruto grabbed him stopping me from pulling him down while Sakura destroyed the ground." He finally finished

"Then he made more clones?" Shizune asked and Kakashi nodded. "The only thing that happened was contact with Sakura and …" Tsunade stopped as it dawned on her. "What is it Tsunade-same?" Shizune asked "The only new variable is Hizuko Uzumaki" Jiraiya answered"

The four ninja looked at each other, all wondering what this meant.


End file.
